


Gestation!!!

by snowymint



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Naked Victor Nikiforov, Omega Victor Nikiforov, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowymint/pseuds/snowymint
Summary: 勇A維O注意!自言自語意識流小短篇





	1. 第一孕期

**Author's Note:**

> 勇A維O注意!  
> 自言自語意識流小短篇

01  
夏日午後，真利在午飯過後的小憩時間經過起居室，無意間發現勇利坐在和室地板上發呆。小維牌位前的香煙緩緩的飄散，走廊上的風鈴隨風發出輕柔的叮鈴聲。  
「勇利在想什麼？想得那麼專心。」真利站在走廊上，倚著紙門點燃一根菸。  
「阿，真利姐。」  
「嗯？看你困擾的表情一定是有什麼問題想問又不敢問，對吧。」  
勇利脹紅了臉點了點頭。  
「吶真利姐，妳會想要小孩嗎？」  
真利深吸一口煙，吐了很長一口氣。  
「老弟，這個問題你該去問優子而不是我。」真利豪爽得笑著說。  
「欸? 可是姐妳不是結婚又繼承家業了嗎？」  
「誰規定結婚之後就一定要生小孩啦。」真利撢了撢煙灰，漫不經心地說著。  
「我沒興趣，我只想當個自由自在的beta女性而已。」  
「喔......」勇利應了一聲之後又陷入沉思狀態。  
「怎麼，繼被逼婚之後你又被維洽盧著要生小孩啦？」  
「.......不是。」  
真利仔細端詳著勇利侷促不安的神情，瞬間明白了什麼。  
「喔，不會吧。」真利嘖了一聲，雙手抱胸。  
「你真的該去找優子談談，姊姊我沒有經驗幫不了你。不過如果維洽之後再吵著說要生第二胎就叫他過來找我好好『人生相談』一下。」  
勇利一臉如獲大赦的表情看得真利忍不住又點了一根菸。  
這兩個人難搞起來還真是一個樣。

02  
優子聽到勇利告解之後還來不及反應，三胞胎就開始做亂了。  
「什麼時候生!」「勇利也要跟著維洽一起退休了嗎？」「男生還是女生？」「只有一個小孩嗎？」「小孩要跟誰姓？」「你們會留在日本還是俄羅斯？」  
**「妳們三個通通給我閉嘴!」**  
勇利覺得很想死。  
西郡走過來拍拍勇利的肩膀說了聲恭喜。  
勇利開始後悔來Ice Castsle一趟了。

03  
維洽對自己很滿意。

04  
某天，寬子心血來潮從倉庫裡翻出了勇利小時候的衣服，把他們都洗好晾乾，折得整整齊齊放在勇利的床上。  
勇利回到房間之後發出很大一聲慘叫。

05  
洗澡的時候，維克多忍不住拿著口紅在自己的肚皮上畫了一個笑臉。  
和兩個愛心。

06  
「維洽，你的戒指怎麼拔掉了？」  
「手指胖了戴不下去 : ( 只好當項鍊戴著。」  
「是水腫不是胖啦維洽，又不是世界末日。」  
「可是我變醜了 : ( 」  
「才沒有! 」

07  
「媽，真的不用辦什麼慶祝會，真的不用。」  
「慶祝會? 好啊! 我最喜歡了! 」  
「維洽你不要亂插嘴啦! 」

08  
遛完馬卡欽回來，維克多發現勇利趴在一疊育兒書籍間睡著了，眼鏡還忘了摘。

09  
晨間散步的時候，維克多發現自己的隨身聽音樂全部都被換成莫札特。  
「書上說聽莫札特的小孩會很聰明。 」勇利在維克多拔掉一邊耳機的瞬間馬上接話。  
「Wow 太聰明那我們會管不動耶。 」  
「我已經管不動你了。」  
「勇利! 」

10  
因為吃壞肚子而被自家alpha禁足的omega終於在第三天氣得大哭。  
「勇利你不能都不讓我出門！我要去散步！」  
「在你保證不會再亂吃東西和亂買嬰兒用品前還是待在家比較好喔。(棒讀)」  
「不行，小孩的衣服我買定了，不可以讓小孩穿勇利挑的醜衣服！」維克多哭著大吼。  
「蛤!!!!!! 你剛才說什麼!!!!!」勇利覺得又氣又好笑。  
**「我說勇利的衣服都醜到該。去。燒。掉!!!!! 小孩的衣服我負責定了!!!!」**  
勇利嘆了一口氣，牽著哭得一把鼻涕一把眼淚的人回房間換上外出服。

11  
看著超音波的探頭左右移動，勇利的眼裡不知不覺盈滿了淚水。  
「嗯，應該是雙胞胎，恭喜你們。」醫生對著情緒激動的兩人親切微笑。


	2. 第二孕期

01  
在經過兩次失敗之後，勇利終於考到俄羅斯的駕照。  
自己的家人自己接送，嗯。  
維克多本來想買一輛新車慶祝，但是被勇利制止了。

02  
好熱。  
維克多有天滿身大汗得醒來，看著鏡中亂髮齊肩的自己，終於心一橫打了美髮沙龍的電話。  
勇利當晚買菜回家看到維克多俐落的短髮後情緒低落了三天。  
「勇利就這麼喜歡我留長髮?」 維克多揉著勇利的手心。勇利癟著嘴一臉委屈得點點頭。  
「唉呀，頭髮再留就有了嘛，孕期留長髮實在太麻煩了，好熱又容易打結。」維克多撓了撓後腦杓。  
「好想幫維洽梳頭髮...」

03  
「勇利，已經過了第一孕期了。」 維克多窩在勇利的懷裡蹭來蹭去，手還不安分得一路往下摸。  
「...不可以就是不可以。別拿 **我們的** 孩子開玩笑。」 正要捉住小勇利的手被握住了。  
「可是勇利上次明明就讓我吃! :s 」  
「那是因為吞精可以緩和害喜的症狀才破例的!」

04  
「維洽，網購童裝都可以在家堆兩個巢了，別再買了啦！」

05  
入秋的天氣炎熱依舊，附加孕期分泌物的增多，維克多越來越不愛在家穿衣服。勇利為此抗議過非常多次，但是每次都被維克多轉移話題而不了了之。  
有次勇利傍晚遛完馬卡欽回家，一開門就發現全裸的維克多拿著抹布在擦地板，屁股翹得老高，一副故意要引誘人上鉤的樣子。勇利瞪大了眼睛，深呼吸又吐了很長一口氣，試圖讓自己的生理反應不要徹底背叛自己的理智。  
太危險了，放任維克多一個人在家實在太危險了。

06  
克里斯打電話來的時候維克多剛好窩在床上午睡，但電話接通知後他們開心得聊了快一個小時，其中有半個小時都是育兒經。  
下個月剛好要陪著勇利去法國比賽，也許還會有幾個廣告要拍，到時候再順便去克里斯家坐坐吧。維克多想著想著又迷迷糊糊得睡著了。

07  
身為已被標記的長期固定伴侶，維克多不需要看到勇利的表情就知道勇利的焦慮值快要爆表了，帶著鹹味的信息素反應的全是緊繃，像海風一樣迎面打在維克多臉上。明明不是第一次坐歐洲的長途跨國火車、也不是第一次去法國比賽，勇利有需要緊張成這樣嗎？  
勇利的視線迎上維克多關愛的眼神。  
「我不擔心比賽，我擔心你和小孩。」勇利一把攬住維克多的腰，扶著他走到臥鋪包廂。喔噢，現在的敵意是怎麼回事？  
「維克多現在不只是我的教練而已。」彷彿聽到維克多沒問出口的問題，勇利自顧自的抱怨起來。「順道去拜訪克里斯我沒意見，但是真的有必要接服飾代言廣告嗎？」勇利把手放在維克多明顯變大的肚子上，一臉擔憂。  
「我沒問題啦，和參加比賽比起來走幾個台步一點都不消耗體能。」維克多一臉笑意，但勇利的臉色突然發白。「怎麼啦？дорогой」維克多親了親勇利的太陽穴，牽著勇利的手慢慢坐下。勇利杵在位子前沒有移動。  
「要是走台步摔倒了怎麼辦？」勇利的眉頭都皺在一起，好不容易變淡的信息素又開始慢慢變濃。「勇利，別想太多自己嚇自己，」維克多捏了捏勇利的手催促他坐下。「拍攝時間在比賽後，我們可以一起去。」「好。」勇利整個人陷入軟軟的座位裡，雙手抱胸。維克多笑著搖搖頭。「放心，贊助商不可能冒著被alpha攻擊的風險讓我出事啦。」「對，因為你出事的話他們絕對會 **被我做掉** 。」勇利低低地咆哮了一聲，鹽漬櫻花的氣味像爆裂物一下瞬間炸開來。  
正在巡邏的列車長恰巧聽到alpha發怒的聲音，雖然知道乘客是互相標記的一對AO，為了保險起見還是敲了敲包廂的門。原本的計畫是探頭關切一下，一開門卻被怒目而視的alpha嚇得碰一聲甩上了門。  
「親愛的，冷靜一點，你嚇到列車長了。」維克多釋放出自己的信息素，淡淡的紅酒味中和了濃烈的櫻花香。勇利雙手心煩意亂得揪著自己的頭髮，緊繃的肌肉線條一點一點開始鬆懈。「抱歉。我不是故意的。」「沒關係。」  
知道勇利在乎自己和小孩到會瞎緊張發脾氣的地步也是一種幸福呢。維克多環抱住勇利，深深吸入只有他聞得到的淡雅香氣，再輕輕嚙咬著耳後的腺體。勇利閉上眼睛，終於徹底放鬆下來。  
距離目的地還有20個小時。

08  
醫生在幫這對花滑名人AO預約時間的時候著實傷透腦筋。  
實在很難找到比醫生行程更忙的人，偏偏他們就是個例外。

09  
「喂豬排丼，你家到底重新裝潢好了沒，我想參觀很久了。」趁著中午休息時間，尤里逮住剛要踏出冰場的勇利先發制人。  
「快弄好了，不過我不覺得你會想過來。」勇利搖搖頭。  
「因為你對裝潢的品味和穿衣服的品味一樣差？」尤里忍不住竊笑。  
「不是啦，是因為維克多在家都不穿衣服，而我認為他覺得你不會在意。」  
「幹！誰說老子不會在意的！莫名其妙！」


	3. 第三孕期

01  
終於等到知名花滑夫夫檔回診的醫生不悅得敲打鍵盤，並開了兩個作業給他們兩周後答覆:  
(1) 決定自然產還是剖腹產  
(2) 決定在俄羅斯還是日本待產  
勇利和維克多面面相覷，回家(俄羅斯的家)路上兩人始終保持沉默

02  
「維克多，算我求你，都12月了，拜託在家穿點衣服，要是著涼了怎麼辦!」

03  
**[討論] 勝生勇利退休在家帶小孩的可能性**  
如題，我覺得退休的可能性有九成五，  
不過退不退得成又是另一回事。  
五樓你說呢？  
第四行  
第五行  
\---  
1F: 很有可能，五樓你說呢?  
2F: 很有可能，五樓你說呢? 跟上隊形  
3F: 很有可能，五樓你說呢?  
4F: 蓋  
5F: 幹我又不是勝生勇利我哪知道啦 不過應該挺有可能  
6F: XDDDDDDDD  
7F: 很有可能，不過維克多不會輕易讓勇利退休ww  
8F: 維克多不會輕易讓勇利退休+1  
9F: 維克多不會輕易讓勇利退休+2  
10F: ……只有我覺得勇利不會退休嗎?

(翻頁)

 **[投票] 大家來預測勇維小孩的出生國籍!**  
A: 俄羅斯  
B: 日本  
C: 其他國家  
投票時間到12/31為止  
\---  
1F: A  
2F: A，勇利怎麼可能讓維克多在這種時候搭飛機到日本待產呢  
3F: A 推樓上  
4F: B 很難講啊樓上兩位  
5F: B 對阿你們又不是不知道維克多對日本的執念(?)  
6F: A 俄羅斯再一票  
7F: C 關島  
8F: 樓上你來亂的? 我投A  
9F: B 七樓的這位大大您還好嗎?  
10F: B  
11F: B  
12F: A  
13F: 我是七樓，不覺得維克多會想一個異想天開的地點嗎？  
14F: 樓上，關島也太不切實際了一點 我選B  
15F: A 都快生了還飛去日本風險太大  
16F: A  
「勇利，不要再滑手機看新聞了。勇利！！！」  
維克多靠在沙發上，一把搶過勇利的手機，瞄了一眼之後哈哈大笑。  
「有什麼好笑的嗎？笑成這樣也太誇張了維洽。」勇利轉身把手機搶回來，關掉螢幕後扔在座位上。  
「吶吶，看大家瞎猜一通不覺得很有趣嗎？」維克多笑容滿面得坐在專屬的躺椅上，一手摸著肚子。「明明就不是他們要做決定還討論得那麼起勁。」  
「嗯啊。」勇利若有所思的把玩著坐墊邊緣。  
「勇利？」  
「唔嗯？」  
「我想回長谷津。」維克多的聲音非常輕柔，視線堅定得定錨在勇利身上。  
「維克多確定就好，我會盡全力陪伴你的。」勇利起身將疲憊的omega攬進懷裡。的確，雖然在俄羅斯對維克多來說取得資源比較容易，也沒有語言障礙需要跨越，不過要說家庭支持的話，回到長谷津的確是最好的選擇。  
「三天後出發好嗎？」忙了一整天同樣疲憊的alpha揉著維克多的後頸問道，維克多發出滿足的呻吟。

04  
雙胞胎真的很重呢，維克多躺在床上，帶著戒指的手繞著肚臍眼畫著圈圈。  
雙胞胎需要打包的東西真的很多呢，勇利一邊翻箱倒櫃的收拾衣服雜物一邊劃掉清單上的項目，可是東西好像怎麼收都收不完。  
「維洽，你知道有些東西可以在日本買就好了吧？這麼多東西我們帶不走，會超重。」勇利皺著眉頭檢視落落長的單子，才收了整份清單不到三分之一，三個大行李箱就快爆炸了。維克多從冥想狀態回過神來，一臉呆滯的看著勇利。  
「對喔，我忘了，原本打算打包不完就寄過去。」維克多掙扎著下床幫忙，卻被勇利一把推回床上。  
懷孕會讓人變笨果然不是騙人的。

05  
「勝生勇利你也差不多一點，回來不好好看著自家待產中的伴侶還跑去商演是什麼意思!」 回到烏托邦勝生的第三天傍晚，勝生勇利被突然來訪的美奈子老師逮個正著，劈頭就被指著鼻子質問。  
「阿，那個行程早在一年前就敲定了...而且」  
「而且我也有去✩」  
「維洽拜託你至少把浴袍帶子繫好再出來亮相好嗎!」  
「......我懂了。」 美奈子突然不知道該同情勇利還是挺著肚子精神抖擻亂跑的維克多，不過，很顯然的這兩個人都少根筋，欠罵。

06  
聽了優子和寛子媽媽三小時的「行前教育訓練」, 維克多坐在彈力球上，腦袋除了嗡嗡叫之外一片空白。好想快點從芭蕾教室回家抱著勇利，再深深吸一口伴侶淡淡的櫻花香氣。

07  
在寒冬與孕期尾聲的加乘效應下，維克多嗜睡的時間明顯增加，甚至為了能讓自己長期舒適躺著還任omega 本能驅使再次築起了巢，嚇了勇利好大一跳，以為他們該去住院報到了。

08  
「俄羅斯有什麼慶祝新生兒誕生的儀式嗎？」 在一個大雪紛飛的午後，勇利在幫維克多按摩小腿肚時突然發問。  
「丟進河裡洗澡。」維克多若有所思的地說。勇利停下按摩的動作，皺眉看著維克多。  
「維克多不是認真的吧？」  
「當然不是認真的，這個習俗住在都市裡怎麼可能實行嘛！」維克多笑著輕咬了勇利的腺體一口，讓勇利瑟縮了一下。  
「我覺得種一棵樹很不錯，勇利有什麼想法嗎？」  
「維洽喜歡就好~」  
「勇利又在打馬虎眼了」 維克多噘嘴表示無法接受模稜兩可的回答，勇利只好親了伴侶一下安撫他。  
「等小孩出生出生之後再一起去園藝行選?」  
「好~最喜歡這樣了♡」


	4. Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝大家願意讀到這裡，冒著被維洽親媽殺掉的風險總算是寫完了(汗)  
> 這個系列預計會出成本，應該會有一篇番外，等本子印好之後再來這裡更新~  
> 想說什麼都可以留言，或者到噗浪找我吶喊也可以wwwww  
> 再次謝謝大家的kudos, 沒有你們我真的無法一路ㄎㄧㄤ到讓教練生完哈哈哈哈哈哈

時候差不多到了。  
看著連續兩天嗜睡又食慾下降的omega伴侶安詳地在搖椅上看著婦幼展的宣傳DM，盤腿坐在地上打包的勇利伸了個懶腰，把身子挪近搖椅邊，左耳貼著維克多圓潤的肚皮。不需要預產期的估算，alpha的直覺告訴他就是明天了。維克多查覺到自己下半身的異樣，放下手上的DM，一臉好奇地看著勇利。  
「嗨，兩個小朋友。」勇利自顧自地說起話來。「明天就會見到你們了，好緊張啊。希望你們乖乖的，不要讓維洽把拔痛太久。」「勇利！」維克多露出有點不適的微笑，勇利的外耳廓頓時感受到胎兒在維克多肚子裡伸展手腳，內部的騷動即使用肉眼看也清晰可見。「勇利想好名字候選沒？」維克多鎮定地等待胎動平息，重新拾起架在勇利頭上的DM開始翻閱。勇利換了個坐姿，靠著躺椅閉上眼睛。「沒，目前沒有想法。維克多想取傳統日式的名字、俄式的名字，還是更通用的英文名字呢？」「嘛，勇利如果沒有想法的話乾脆就叫Love 和 Live 好了，一男一女剛剛好。」維克多說著說著便自得其樂地笑起來，逼得勇利煩躁得輕輕咬了維克多的腺體一口，讓對方哀哼了一聲。「維克多你正經一點啦。」「不覺得很不錯嗎？用勇利帶給我的東西命名，多有紀念意義。」 維克多揉了揉後頸，從右耳取下紅筆在DM上做了幾個記號並翻頁。  
勇利懶得出聲抗議，但是在想到更好的解決方案之前他決定先閉目養神，準備迎接六個小時後的硬戰。  
***  
勇利在定時鬧鐘響之前突然驚醒時腦袋依舊昏沉，但alpha的直覺持續不斷地搔刮他的感覺中樞催促著他起床。勇利瞇著眼睛打量著周圍，維克多在他身邊仰躺著，呼吸淺而平均，看起來沒有異樣。勇利揉了揉眼睛，滑開手機確認時間。凌晨四點半，鬧鐘還要半個小時才會響。將鬧鐘靜音後，勇利一手在床頭櫃上撈眼鏡，左手摸索著維克多的手和肚子，卻摸到床單一片濕涼。  
「維克多。維洽。」勇利驚慌地搖著維克多的肩膀。「維洽， **醒醒** 。」熟睡的omega咕噥了一句俄語之後睜開眼睛，幾乎在對焦到勇利的視線時小小的驚呼一聲，雙手馬上環住肚子。「噢……好像是宮縮，而且破水了。」「必需品都已經打包好放在後車廂了，我們直接上車出發吧。」勇利神經質地衝向自己的衣櫃，用維克多從沒見過的速度換好外出服，再急沖沖的奔回雙人床側扶維克多下床，驚慌的樣子把維克多逗得格格笑。「勇利，現在不是在比決賽用不著那麼緊張，宮縮才剛開始而已……噢，」兩人走著走著，維克多突然抱著肚子停在原地，喘著氣彎下腰。勇利用譴責的目光看了被宮縮影響到無法言語維克多一眼，直接伸手將維克多架上汽車後座繫好安全帶，以不會被照相機拍照罰錢的行駛速度上限衝向醫院。  
***  
在急診室等待醫師和護理人員評估的時候，勇利趁機打電話給所有烏托邦勝生的親友，半小時過後勇利的父母、真利姐和西郡夫婦都到了，不過一行人全留在公共會客區等待，將準爸爸們最後的雙人親密時光留給他們自己。維克多躺在病床上，從頭到腳都綁滿了監控儀器的線路。隨著宮縮的頻率和強度慢慢往上升，勇利內心的焦慮值也跟著以指數倍率增加，甚至連維克多待產的信息素和羊水淡淡的血腥味都無法完全掩蓋掉alpha躁動的櫻花氣味。  
「勇利過來坐著陪我嘛─」維克多朝著正在來回踱步的伴侶招手，內心默默計算著宮縮頻率。一分鐘一次，差不多了，只要醫護人員都到齊應該就會被推走了。勇利咬著下唇沒說話，只是默默地走向病床，牽起維克多的右手摩娑著。兩人手上的金色指環閃閃發光。「維克多，時間到了。」勇利凝視著病床邊的電腦螢幕，維克多與胎兒的心跳跑出規律的波形。「我知道。」維克多順著勇利的目光望向監視器螢幕，看起來神態自若。「會緊張嗎？」勇利看著維克多的側臉，突然覺得有股落淚的衝動。他知道這一天一定會到來，但所有事前的心理建設在時間流動近乎停滯的當下似乎都灰飛煙滅。他不確定自己有沒有辦法克制手抖把生產全程錄完，或許架個腳架比較實際一點？「想成跟表演賽一樣就不會囉，而且勇利會陪我到最後嘛─」維克多把臉埋進勇利的胸口磨蹭著，撫慰人心的葡萄酒香氣舒緩了勇利的焦慮，神經放鬆的狀態卻讓勇利更想哭了。「我愛你，」勇利努力眨回眼角的淚水帶著鼻音說，「我不願意去想最壞的可能，無論之前曾經說過多少次我都要再說一遍。」維克多抬起頭來親了勇利一下。「我也愛你，雖然我已經說過了一萬次？」「永遠不嫌多。」「嗯，永遠不嫌多。」  
兩人的親密時光被匆匆趕來的醫師打斷了。  
「已經開四指了，進產房吧。」 一位護理師把勇利帶開並協助他換上手術服。勇利打開了攝影機，小跑步跟在病床後開始錄影。  
***  
「已經看到頭了，加油！」醫師溫柔的聲音、護理師們小聲的交談和手術器械的叮咚聲融成背景音，手持式DV的螢幕中只看得到滿頭大汗的維克多和兩人緊緊相握的手。「最後一次了維洽，再一下我們就可以休息了。」維克多已經痛到表情扭曲，連勇利的安撫話語都聽不進去。「你很棒，最後一次了，用力推！」「我有在用力啊！出比別人多雙倍的力氣很累欸！」 維克多不滿的大吼了一聲，使盡全力推了一次之後癱倒在產檯上，新生兒憤怒的哭聲接替了短暫的寂靜。  
「阿普嘉評分多少？」「八分，先處理臍帶再把他跟他姊姊一起抱過來。」  
勇利把DV架道腳架上，伸手揉著維克多汗濕的銀髮邊哭邊笑。「辛苦了，請好好休息吧。」維克多微笑著搖搖頭，伸手抱住勇利的手臂。「先看小孩再睡覺，難道勇利不想看小孩？」「怎麼可能。」勇利看著醫療團隊忙碌地幫雙胞胎綁臍帶、點眼藥膏、打維他命K和B肝抗體，擦拭掉胎便和羊脂之後被包成捲心餅，放在維克多的左右兩側，一手一個。 「恭喜你們，這是你們的龍鳳胎寶寶。」醫師和兩三個護理人員圍在一家四口的床邊，每個人臉上都帶著燦爛的笑容。小孩們哭累了睡得正沉。勇利用手機開了視訊直播給在會客守候的家人，利也和寬子留下喜悅的淚水；真利直嚷著恭喜恭喜，接著說要去找美奈子老師開喝慶祝；西郡夫婦笑得合不攏嘴，雖然兩人都很想留下來看新生兒，不過考量到兩老的體力，最終只有優子留下來當後勤人員。勇利在掛掉視訊直播前幾秒覺得維克多好像在扯他的袖子，結束通話後回頭一看頓時大驚失色。維克多的臉色和嘴唇都在發白，顯然有什麼地方不對勁。「勇利……世界在旋轉……」維克多有氣無力的說完之後就昏了過去，原先緊抓住勇利的手臂滑落到床上，一片和樂的氣氛頓時肅殺了起來。  
維克多身下有條暗紅色的河流從產檯滴落到死灰的地磚上。勇利充滿保護慾的的alpha面突然完全奪得掌控權，不由自主地發出低聲地咆哮，拒絕任何人靠近。其中一位護理師緊張地拿起工作檯上的一罐alpha專用鎮靜劑開始對著勇利狂噴，慢慢地，勇利碎裂的理智面開始逐漸奪回主控權，但新一波的恐慌並沒有讓他覺得比較好過。  
「維洽……」勇利嗚咽著被護理師們推出產房外，手術中的紅燈忽地被點亮。優子早已坐在手術房外的等待區等候，勇利失神的把攝影機和腳架交給優子之後整個人蜷縮在座位上。產後大出血絕對不是他預期內的失控狀況，而很遺憾的，現在他除了等待之外並沒有幫得上忙的地方。  
***  
室內的光線柔和而溫暖，美中不足的是有個人正在悲傷得啜泣。  
那個人好像是…...勇利？  
維克多努力抬起沉重的眼皮，視線清晰之後第一眼看到的是兩眼通紅的勇利正拿著面紙在擤鼻涕。維克多微微偏過頭看著點滴架上的O型血袋，再轉回來看著剛好背對著自己的勇利，突然領悟到令人毛骨悚然的現實。勇利從垃圾桶邊走回來，發現維克多正清醒得盯著自己看，淚水又開始嘩啦啦的流個不停。 「唔……我昏過去多久了？」維克多抽了一張面紙遞給勇利，勇利拉了一張椅子在病床旁邊坐下。「大概一個半小時吧，我在手術房外面睡著了，沒認真算」勇利的鼻音很重。「睡著了？」「嗯，維洽昏過去之後我控制不住自己的本能，護理師只好對我噴鎮靜劑，應該是鎮靜劑的副作用吧。」勇利捉住維克多的右手，冰涼的手掌貼上發熱的臉頰，維克多嘆了口氣。「對不起呢勇利，讓你擔心了。」一滴滾燙的淚水滑過維克多的手心。 「維克多幹嘛道歉……我沒能陪伴維克多到最後才真的對不起……」「噓，別再瞎說了，」維克多抽出手輕輕撫摸勇利哭得紅通通的鼻頭和嘴唇。「這不是任何人能預料的事，也不是任何人的錯。我不是還在這裡跟你講話嗎？」維克多仔細端詳著勇利的五官，再端詳著勇利逐漸放鬆下來的肢體語言，喉頭一哽。他知道自己是從鬼門關前被救回來的，在這之前他都樂觀的覺得自己是個心想事成的幸運傢伙，不過現在他不那麼肯定了。他無法想像他們其中任何一人獨活還帶著兩個小孩的生活，也不願去想。  
「吶，我覺得有兩個名字很適合，維洽想知道嗎？」勇利微笑看著陷入神遊狀態的維克多，維克多眨了眨眼。「是什麼？」勇利雙眼發亮得催促著維克多伸出手來，用手指在維克多的手心上比劃著，寫完之後維克多難掩興奮之情。 「好，就這麼決定了！」 「不錯吧？很符合我們現在的狀態喔。」 「是喔，勇利最棒了─」維克多正要整個人往勇利身上蹭的時候，病房門被推開了。「維克多‧尼基福洛夫先生？」 一名護理師推著載滿藥物和護理用品的推車到病床邊。 「我是。」勇利握著維克多的手，兩人一致望向朝他們逼近的護理師。護理師手腳俐落得移除已經輸完的血袋，留下止痛藥與服用方法，再三叮囑勇利讓維克多好好休息之後把紙本記錄放上推車走了。  
「勇利，上來跟我一起睡啦。」維克多拍了拍病床上的空位，勇利皺起眉頭。 「不行，醫生和護理師都說要我盯著你好好休息。」 「勇利…….」  
最終勇利還是拗不過維克多的央求，爬上床抱著維克多睡著了。  
從第一孕期開始以來，他們頭一次在精疲力竭的一天之後睡得如此安穩。  
***  
三週後，烏托邦勝生。  
寬子看著店面牆上最新掛著的大合照，嘴角揚起滿足的笑容。牆上另一角掛著另一張比較不起眼的小照片，照片上的勇利和維克多一人抱著一個孩子站在烏托邦勝生的庭院裡開懷得笑著。院子裡新栽了兩顆杏樹，樹下的立牌分別寫著 Amos 和 Hope。  
如同他們的名字，新生命的加入帶給這個大家庭的除了深切的愛與羈絆，還有源源不絕的希望及勇氣。寬子臉上掛著欣慰的微笑，穿上工作服，拉開拉門，準備迎接嶄新的一天。

**Author's Note:**

> 歡迎大家拍打餵食留言 :)


End file.
